Le premier Noel au Jeffersonian Réinventé
by That's Andie
Summary: Avec un peu d'imagination, voilà ce que Angela et les autres auraient pu répondre lorsque Booth demanda:
1. Chapter 1

Tout ceci ce passe dans l'épisode 9 de la saison 1 de _Bones._Le spécial Noël

Lorsque Booth demande:

Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Bones et Noël?

Alors là le temps s'arrête, juste assez longtemps pour que je vous montre ma version de se qui aurait pu se passer.

Une inspiration m'est montée, ayant déjà vu les deux premières saisons.

J'ai changé, ajouté et coloré bien des détails.

Merci de laisser des commentaires.

l'Intello


	2. Chapter 2

Mais qu'est-ce qu'Il y a avec Bones et Noël? s'exclama Seeley.

Regard figé entre les autres. Angela s'éclaircie la voie et dit, plus ou moins assure.

Elle respire finalement un grand coup.

- Lorsqu'elle avait 15, les parents de Brennan on disparu, juste avant Noël...

- Ça je le savais, fit-il insistant.

- Mais il y a aussi..., elle regarda les autres, Hodggins hochait la tête de gauche à droite avec Zack.

- Aussi?, fit Booth insistant.

-Je vous préviens... Ça va vous surprendre, peut être même vous choquer...

Elle soupira et se lança.

- Il y à de cela un peu plus de neuf ans, quand Brennan était encore à l'université, elle à rencontrer un gars. Quelqu'un de bien...

- Oui mais...

- Ne dites rien Hodggins, le fit taire Goodman, l'autre le regarda plutôt renfrogné.

- Ils se sont fréquenter un bout de temps, puis un ans plus tard, environ... Et bien... Il se sont fiancé. Ils devaient se marié en février, mais...

- Attendez un instant, fit Booth. Brennan déjà été marié!?

- Non, enfin presque, mais j'Y vient. Alors là, deux mois plus tard, en décembre, elle... Enfin ils, ont appris que Brennan était enceinte.

Hodggins toussota, Goodman soupira et Zack se frappa le front dans sa paume de main.

Booth avança vers Agela, les bras croiser et la bouche pendu dans le vide.

- Non, Bones en...

- Oui, mais écouter ce n'est toujours pas finit! Le mariage à été avancé à décembre, le 25 pour être plus exacte. Elle était à l'église, elle l'attendait, il neigeait un fine neige poudreuse. Bouquets dans ses mains, en belle robe de mariée, elle l'attendait. Finalement, après presque une heure d'attente, les gens ont commencer à s'inquiété, à parler et dire... Des choses. Elle, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois quelques jours, enterrement de vie de garçon, préparation, etc.

Elle s'arrêta un peu puis repris.

- Brennan ne voulait pas y croire, elle disait qu'Il arriverait bientôt, qu'il avait eu un contretemps... Mais voilà, il n'arriva pas. Bon, le temps passe encore un peu. L'Église c'est vidée peu a peu, les invités se sont dirigé vers la salle d'après mariage, restait plus que Brennan, les témoins et demoiselles d'honneur, bref, l'habituelle quoi. Puis là voilà que deux policier débarquent. Ça lui a fait un choc...

Elle mi sa main devant sa bouche, se fut Hodggins qui continua, fixant le vide du sol.

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, on avait retrouvé une voiture. Dans un ravin, c'était dans un ravin, une route près du Michigan. Pas de corps, mais la voiture, ouf!, démoli, brûler, tout. On a retracer l'appartenance comme étant celle de Pete, le petit ami de Brennan. Le seul hic, c'est que Pete, lui, n'a jamais été retrouvé.

Angela repris la parole.

- Lorsque Brennan l'appris, sa l'effondra. Bon, on comprend tous, n'est-ce pas, elle eu un rire sans joie et regarda Booth. Elle était à nouveau seule.

- Et le bébé? , fit Booth à mi-voie.

- Perdu, balança Hodggins, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de Angela.

- Un grand choc peu parfois provoquer des..., commença Zack.

- Elle a fait une fausse couche, coupa Angela.

Goodman pris enfin la parole après tout ce temps, ne laissant pas le temps à Booth, la bouche ouverte, de parler.

- Donc, vous comprendrez que, après la perte de ses parents, ceci la laissa plutôt mal en point, le coeur meurtri, on peu donc comprendre pourquoi Tempérance n'aime pas particulièrement Noël, ou encore les fête de ce genre. Pour elle, le travaille, la science et tout ce qui peut paraître '' rationnelle '' est un refuge. Mais qui peut l'en blâmer après un drame pareil?

- Vous me dites donc tous, fit Seeley après un instant. Que Bones, il y a de cela presque 10 ans...

- Neuf, coupa Zack.

- Est tombé enceinte, c'est presque marié et à perdu son bébé dans un fausse couche, c'est bien ça?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en silence, en proie à leur propre réflection.

- Vous êtes tous cinglé, fit Booth en hochant la tête. Non mais Brennan enceinte, et puis quoi encore?

Sur ce il partit, une pomme en main vers le bureau de Brennan.

- Vous penser qu'Il va aller balancer ça à Brennan, fit Zack.

- Faudrait vraiment être con, dit Hodggins en le regardant enfin.

- Moi j'veux pas voir ça, dit Angela en partant enfin avec son café.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

- Alors Bones!, exclama Seeley en entrant dans le bureau. Comment ça va ce matin.

Il s'accota sur le bureau de Brennan, en croquant sa pomme,

- Booth, je vois que l'effet du médicament c'est finalement dissipée, fit-elle absorbé dans son travaille au microscope.

- Oui... Dites, vous savez vos fouines, faut pas trop les faire bosser à Noël, si vous saviez l'histoire qu'Ils viennent de me monter! Non mais vous presque...

Goodman entra dans le bureau et s'éclaircie la voie.

- Pardon Dr. Brennan. Agent Booth. Mais j'aurais besoin des services de Temperence. Immédiatement, ajouta-t-il.

- Pourquoi donc?, demanda Brennan en relevant enfin la tête de son travail.

- Nous avons décider d'occuper notre temps libre à classer divers ossements, mais quelques uns me troubles, voyez-vous.

Booth assistait à l'échange en silence.

- Non je ne vois pas, Angela avait pourtant dit...

- Dr. Brennan, fit-il de sa voie grave.

Elle se leva et pris son sarrau au passage, suivant le directeur.

- Vous me raconterez ça tout à l'heure, dit-elle à l'intention de Booth en sortant.

L'agent du F.B.I resta seul dans le bureau.

- Bon, tant qu'a y être, mieux vaut participer aussi!

Il pris une dernière bouchée de sa pomme et la jeta au passage dans la corbeille, il sortit du bureau en se frottant les mains.

Hodggins regardait Zack, alors que ce dernier essayait à nouveau de régler les commandes de reconnaissance vocale de son robot.

- Avance, le robot recula. Stop.

Il roula, laissant Zack dans un soupire, alors que Jack éclatait de rire,

- Tu lui à donné du lait de poule, à ton machin?

- Ha, ha, très drôle. Mais je te l'ai dis, tout sera réglé lorsque la reconnaissance vocal sera arrangée.

Il repartit à l'assaut, tourne vice en main.

Angela entra dans la pièce.

- Bonjour Angela, lança Hodggins avec son habituelle sourire.

- Bonjour Jack, fit-elle sur le point.

Son écran portatif en main, elle regarda derrière elle comme pour s'assurer qu'on ne puissent les entendre.

- J'ai vu Goodman avec Brennan, dit-elle alors.

- Hum, et qu'est-ce que ça fait ça?, demanda Jack.

- Ça fait qu'elle était dans son bureau avec Booth il y à deux minutes, fit Zack en se relevant, les regardant.

- Tu pense que...

- Je pense que Goodman cherche à l'Éloigner de Brennan, Jack, répondit Angela.

- Peut être est-ce mieux après tout, s'Il ne veut pas nous croire..., fit-il.

- Oui, mais ils finiront bien par être ensembles un moment donné, laissa tomber Zack.

- Mais tant qu'Il ne nous croit pas, il peut très bien tout aller balancer à Brennan. Donc moi je dis qu'On ne devrait pas les laissé seuls.

- Oui, tu à sûrement raison Angela. Je propose qu'on fasse un tour de garde. Booth et Brennan ne doivent jamais être seuls, un de nous dois en accompagné un en tout temps. Et aussi évitons qu'Il boss ensemble. Alors, qu'en dites-vous?

- Je n'aime pas ça, fit Zack septique.

- Moi non plus Zack, mais on a pas le choix. Je prend le premier tour de garde avec Brennan.

- Attend Angela, elle est avec Goodman.

- Zack à raison, Angela, toi explique ça a Goodman. Il devrais embarquer si nos présentions sont fondés, conclu Jack. Questions? Action.

Angela sortit du bureau avec Jack, mais ils prirent une direction opposée. Laissant Zack seul avec son robot.

- Assis, essaya-t-il.

Le robot se mit à faire des pompes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Brennan, toujours en compagnie de Goodman, regardait une lettre retrouver sur le squelette amené par le F.B.I.

Le directeur, avec son passé d'archéologue, pouvait presque être qualifié d'expert en la matière.

- Regardez, ici il y à des lettres manuscrites et ici...

- On dirait que cette personne n'a fréquenter l'école que très brièvement, fit Brennan.

- Et vers les années 50, tous les enfants blancs avaient au moins un niveau de 4e année.

- Elle devait être afro-américaine, en conclu-t-elle.

- Hey, Booth, fit Jack.

- Hey, Jack, fit Booth un tantinet ironique. Vous n'êtes pas en train d'analyser des microbes ou je ne sais pas trop quoi...

- Mais c'est Noël, même pour les gens du labo. Sauf peut être pour Brennan... Je suis peut être _Grinch_ par accident, mais elle, elle l'est un peu de nature...

- Hein?

- Le _Grinch_ est un personnage...

- Oui, oui, ça je sais. Mais Bones... _Grinch_?

- Ha, faut pas vous en faire, elle n'est pas aussi dangereuse... En faites, heu...

- Il y a un squelette des années 50 qui n'attend qu'a ce que l'on lui porte attention. Et Bones est toute seule à bosser là-dessus, dit-il finalement un peu exaspéré.

- Oui, mais c'est Noël! On est le 24 décembres, Angela est seule pour faire les décorations et arrangé toute la fête, ça aussi faut y penser! Bref, je vous laisse, je dois finir mon cadeaux secret, dit-il.

À peine cinq minutes plus tard, se fut au tour de Zack de passer avec son machin en main.

- Zack, mais que me vaut le plaisir.

- Ho, si vous parler de mon intelligence sachez que..., commença.

- Que voulez-vous, coupa Booth.

- En fait, j'aurais besoin de votre avis. Regardez, il posa le robot sur la table et recula un peu. Avance.

Il resta en place, Booth le regarda en haussant les sourcils pour en savoir plus.

- Heu..., fit Zack un peu embarrassé. Roule...

Le robot avança.

Booth se leva, pris ses papiers posa une main sur son épaule et dis.

- Ne lachez surtout pas, puis il repartit en soupirant et en secouant lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

- Booth!

- Quoi encore, grommela-t-il en relevant pour la énième fois la tête de son travail.

- J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un de fort pour poser... Ho, c'est jolie, vous avez fait ça tout seul? ,demanda Angela en s'arrêtant deux secondes. Bref, vous pouvez vous occupez d'amener les chaises et une grandes tables, ou enfin ce que vous trouvez, dans la salle d'entreposage...

- D'accord Angela, fit-il en se levant, refoulant un soupire d'agacement.

Il reprit ses papiers et avança vers l'escalier pour descendre...

- Et maintenant!, fit-elle le doigt levé.

- Oui, j'avais compris, Angela, dit-il entre ses dent, foncièrement agacé.

Elle laissa retombé son doigt et le considéra un instant avant de dire:

- D'accord, puis elle repartit.

Il trouva Brennan en train d'essayer de soulevé un table en métal, seule.

- Attendez, je vais vous aider, il prit l'autre côté de la table et le souleva. Ouf, c'est lourd dites donc!

Ils avancèrent petits pas à la fois.

- Booth?

- Oui.

- Que vouliez-vous me dire tout à l'heure?

- Ho, et bien, Angela et les autres fouine, légère grimace de la part de Brennan. M'ont vraiment raconter une histoire tirée par les cheveux vous concernant, il rit légèrement tout en forçant. Que vous soyez un peu... _Grinch_, de nature, ça ça passe, mais que...

- Qui à dit que j'étais _Grinch_?, demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

- Pas moi, en fait... C'est Hodggins, lorsque nous discutions tout à l'heure... Mais bref, revenons au sujet, ils disent que...

- Ma chérie attention!, c'était Angela qui était arrivé à l'improviste et avait renverser une pinte de jus en s'enfargeant. Je suis vraiment désolé...

La table avait fait un bruit sourd en retombant...

- Aille, aille, aille... Enlevé cette fichu table..., se plaint Booth le visage crispé. Mon... Pied!

- Ho, je suis vraiment désolé..., Brennan fit vite le tour et alla soulevé le table pour libéré le pied de son partenaire. Tenez...

Il sautilla sur place un peu, se massant le pied, frustré.

- Je suis... Désolé?, fit Angela en se mordillant la lèvre.

- Ha ben c'est rien, juste le pire Noël de ma vie..., grommela Booth toujours en se tenant le pied.


	5. Chapter 5

- Angela, je peux te poser une question, demanda Brennan, sortant de sa rêverie.

Les deux femmes étaient assises dans un des fauteuils, sur les balustrades en haut des labos. L'artiste lisait une revue, laissant à tout loisir de l'anthropologiste de rêvasser.

- Oui, dit-elle à demi concentrée sur la lecture, à demi sur sa meilleure amie.

- Qu'avez-vous dit à Booth?, elle regardait Angela avide de savoir. Hum?

L'autre femme avait figé ses yeux sur une ligne et réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Si elle disait la vérité à Brennan... Mais si elle lui mentait cela pourrait trahir sa confiance... Elle réfléchissait depuis presque une minute maintenant.

- Angela, fit Tempe en la regardant toujours insistante.

- Faudrait demander à Jack, finit-elle par dire.

- Booth à dit que tu y étais quand...

- Je suis arrivée à la fin, lorsque Booth les dévisageait, enfin, dévisageait Jack. Zack travaillait juste à côté et écoutait aussi..., improvisa-t-elle.

- Ok, je vois, fit-elle les sourcils à demi froncé, hochant la tête.

Elle avait un doute sur les affirmations de son amie. Mais elle n'eu guère le temps d'approfondir ses pensés sur le moment.

- Alors, te décideras-tu à m'aider pour les cadeaux secrets? Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis ce matin, elle étira le coup vers Brennan. Et si jamais c'était Booth qui t'avais pi...

L'autre la regarda en coin.

- Ok, ok, je n'ai rien dis! Mais tu finiras bien par l'avouer un jour, dit-elle en se levant et partant avec la revue.

- Mais je n'ai rien à avouer sur Booth..., cria-t-elle alors qu'Angela était déjà descendu vers les labos.

Brennan soupira et regarda plutôt les décorations.

* * *

Booth était maintenant en train de chercher une boite dans un bazar. Il en avait besoin, mais n'en trouvait malheureusement pas... Soupirant, il croisa les bras. Sa montre indiquait onze heure.

Il recommença ses recherches, fouinant un peu partout.

Je devrais demander aux fouines. Pensa-t-il.

* * *

Jack travaillait sur le squelette retrouvé par le F.B.I, la cause de leur séjour forcé au Jefferson, lorsque Angela arriva.

- Jack.

Il leva les yeux de son travail et la regarda.

- Tu ne prendras pas le prochain tour avec Brennan.

- Pourquoi, demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Pourtant...

- Elle m'a poser des questions. Booth lui à dit qu'on lui avait raconté quelque chose sur elle, qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire..., elle le regarda et se mordit la lèvre. Je savais pas quoi dire!

- Attend Angela, calme-toi. Dis-moi exactement se que tu as dis à Brennan, lui dit-il doucement la tenant par les épaules.

Elle soupira.

- Je lui ai dis que c'étais toi qui avait parlé avec Booth, elle m'a dis qu'il avait dit que j'étais là aussi, alors j'ai dis que je suis arrivée à la fin, quand Booth vous dévisageait... Et puis une phrase à mal sortie, et j'ai dû impliqué Zack... J'ai dis qu'il travaillait près d'ou vous étiez.

Jack hocha la tête.

- Ok. Cours dire à Zack de répondre au question de Brennan qu'il était trop occupé, pas entendu, concentré, bref, tout le tralala. Vite!

Angela partit à la hâte retrouvé Zack, pendant que Hodggins laissait son travaille pour aller trouver Booth.

* * *

Angela courrait dans le Jefferson, vers la salle ou Brennan et Zack avait habitude de travailler. Encore un couloir et elle y était.

* * *

Les couloirs étaient vides et calme dans le Jeffersonnian.

Zack et le Dr. Brennan marchaient vers une des salles, alors que cette dernière exposait ce qu'elle avait besoin au jeune homme qui l'écoutait attentivement.

- Tu pourras me faire ça?

- Oui Dr. Brennan, sans aucun pro...

Sans qu'il n'ai eu le temps de finir, il fut heurté de plein fouet par Angela qui arrivait en courant d'un couloir adjacent, qui faisait un angle. Écrasé par l'artiste, à terre dans un des bureaux, tel un receveur maigrichons par un colosse de la défense arrière au football, fut sa pensé.

- Répond seulement que tu étais trop concentré, aux questions de Brennan!, murmura-t-elle rapidement alors que sa meilleure amie était toujours là, debout en plein milieu du couloir.

Elle avait eu tout loisir de voir le vol plané de sa meilleure amie, qui avait sortie de nul part. Sûrement avait-elle encore une fois trébuché...

- Zack, est-ce que ça va?, demanda-t-elle en aidant Angela à se relever. En tout cas, toi on pourra dire que c'est ta journée pour les prises de pieds, hein.

Dit-elle à l'intention d'Angela.

- Heu... Oui, je crois que je vais arrêter d'essayer les vols planés... dit-elle en faisant fit d'être un peu secouée. Bref, je vais... Essayer de regagner mon bureau sans autres accident...

Elle partit dans à la gauche du couloir lorsqu'elle fut coupez par Brennan qui aidait toujours Zack à se relever, mais maintenant étant immobilisée au bord d'une porte.

- Angela, ton bureau est de l'autre côté.

La jeune femme s'arrêta net, la respiration retenue. Elle se retourna le visage crispé d'un sourire étiré, mais surtout stressé.

- Mais oui... , fit-elle en hochant la tête, puis elle rebroussa chemin en vitesse.

Zack réussit enfin à se relever.

- Aille...

- Tu es sûr que ça va?, il hocha la tête en guise de réponse peu convaincante. Je me demande ce qui lui prend...

Dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour autre chose en regardant le couloir emprunté par Angela.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour!_

_En premier lieu, je voudrait m'excuser pour la longue et interminable attente. Bien entendu, rien ne vous oblige à me pardonner ( j'suis auteur de la fic en passant :D ) mais se serait apprécié!_

_En second lieu ( car on ne sait jamais où la vie nous mène, peut être au troisième... ) j'espère que le chapitre sera lisable et bien. Pas trop ennuyeux, ni trop poussé, ou encore bien d'autres défault que je trouve à mes nombreux textes._

_Mon temps se divisant entre cette fiction, un autre de Bones qui est à venir ici, ainsi que sur une fanfiction de Pirate des Caraïbe, que je vous invite à lire, mais en partenariat celle-ci! Dans un contexte humoristique, où vous pourriez avoir des surprises..._

_Me consernant!_

_Si vous êtes interessé à supporté une nouvelle fois mon écriture, vous, et vos yeux, êtes les bienvenue à lire '' Quabnd est-ce qu'on arrive ''_

_De tout coeur et du plus profond de ce dernier bonne lecture,_

_L'intello._

* * *

Brennan était en train de travailler sur un squelette, elle était si absorbée qu'elle ne vit pas son amie l'observer. C'était comme si elle essayait de fuir la réalité, ces moments de fête, et Angela le savait très bien. Elle le savait le premier jour où elle l'avait rencontré. Brennan était si renfermée sur elle même, qu'il lui était impossible de ne pas voir, l'oiseau blessé qu'elle essayait de cacher. Mais au fil du temps, sa meilleure amie s'ouvrit petit à petit au monde, et devint moins froide.Cependant, Angela se heurtait chaque année aux mêmes barreaux, à la même indifférence, voir même du mépris des fêtes de la part de Brennan. Son amie pouvait lui affirmer le contraire, ses yeux bleus ciel ne mentaient pas, elle souffrait pendant cette période. Mais cette année, l'artiste ne laisserait pas Brennan s'engouffrer ainsi dans la douleur de son passé, non elle allait briser ses barrières qui enfermait cet oiseau blessé... Elle allait amener Noël à Brennan, qu'elle veuille ou non...- Brennan, dit Angela.Son amie ne leva pas la tête, et continua à travailler sans répondre. Angela sourit, elle aurait se douter que Brennan devinerait ses intentions. Mais peu importe, sa décision était prise.

- Brennan, regarde moi dans les yeux, et dis moi que ton passé n'a rien avoir avec ton rejet de Noël et je te laisserai.L'anthropologue ne dit rien, mais stoppa toutes activités. Elle aurait pu continuer à travailler et faire comme si de rien n'était, mais Angela aurait été blessée, et elle ne le voulait en aucun cas, alors dans un effort douloureux elle leva les yeux pour accepter cette confrontation.

- Je suis désolée de faire ça mais chérie mais...

- Je..., Brennan ouvrit puis ferma la bouche.

Aucun son ne voulait en sortir. Elle faisait des efforts pour tenir le regard haut et ne pas lâcher celui d'Angela. Cette dernière, elle, s'assit devant le bureau de son amie. Mais Brennan se leva et marcha dans son bureau. Angela la suivait en tournant la tête. Elle s'arrêta finalement de dos à son bureau, faisant face à une vitrine donnant sur l'ensemble des labos, vu d'en hauteur. Elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son regard bleuté allant d'un endroit à l'autre, cherchant peut être du réconfort dans ces lieux familiers. Peut être aussi une issus, une issus à cette dure réalité qu'elle vivait depuis longtemps, trop longtemps mais qu'elle refusait toujours de voir en fasse: Noël lui rappelait son passé. Son passé la ramenait toujours et immanquablement à ce Noël, et ce Noël à ses parents, puis à Pete... Et Pete, lui, à la mélancolie, la peine, le désespoir de ne jamais avoir su.

Angela la regardait toujours. Elle n'osait pas la brusquer. Elle savait pertinemment que Brennan avait un passé sombre et lourd à remuer. Mais elle savait aussi qu'à chaque année c'était une valse doucereuse de sentiments, de souvenirs et de visions que l'on aurait préféré oublier qui remontait et prenait par à cette danse effréné où l'enjeu capital était la survie d'une étincelle de bonheur qui pouvait encore persister, si mince soit-elle.

Oui, mais combien de temps encore?

Si du côté d'Angela une bataille se livrait sur le fait de oui ou non pousser son amie à en dire plus, à aller plus loin dans ses explications déjà floue, du côté de Temperence la bataille était tout autre. Avouer ses sentiments, ses appréhension, même à sa meilleure amie, ferait voler sa carapace si bien sculpter avec les années en éclats. Il ne resterait dès lors plus que la fragile et sans défense Temperence Brennan, cette femme qu'elle s'efforçait d'envoyer au oubliettes, mais qui remontait de plus en plus souvent ses temps-ci...

Ces émotions fortes qui revenaient comme un coup par derrière, de plus en plus présentes jours après jours, à chaque instant où elle s'en attend le moins, comme le plus. Puisé dans tant de souvenirs entasser au plus profond d'elle-même. Remplissant on coeur de toute cette colère, cette tristesse, cette peur...

Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait la possibilité de se vider le coeur, Angela lui en tendait la perche. Mais cette opportunité lui faisait peur. Mais si elle ne se représentait pas? Devait-elle tenter ça chance, ou bien cela ne ferait que la faire souffrir davantage?

Lorsque tu as une chance, prend là, ne la laisse jamais s'envoler. Car elle ne reviendra peut être jamais. Voilà ce que lui avait souvent répété sa mère.

Maman... Pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

- Angela..., elle retint sa respiration quelques secondes puis se retourna vers elle. Tu te rends compte que ça fait 15 ans et il ne c'est encore rien passé? On en est toujours au même point, on ne sait rien! Ça fait quinze ans et _je_ n'en sait toujours pas plus! J'ai reculé, même si scientifiquement parlant c'est impossible...

- Brennan, laisse la scientifique en toi de côté, dit Angela sincère.

- Anthropologiquement parlant, l'être humain n'est pas divisé en plusieurs personnalité distinct, il n'en forme qu'une qui rassemble ses principaux traits de caractères.

- Brennan, écoute moi, dit-elle.

* * *

Arrivant avec le dossier contenant de nouveaux éléments à l'enquête en cours, Booth s'arrêta un peu avant la cadre de la porte du bureau de sa partenaire. Ils avaient entendu des éclats de voie, semblable à une dispute entre filles.. Il faillit entrer lorsque la conversation reprit, l'agent resta près de la porte à écouter.

* * *

Temperence lui jeta un regard noir et laissa échapper un fort soupire.

- Qui que ce soit, rien n'a été découvert. Mes parents sont disparu et le reste. Quand à Pete...

Le reste de ses paroles se perdirent dans sa bouche. Marquant une hésitation prononcer à achever sa phrase. Comme si ce qu'elle allait dire, elle ne l'acceptait pas elle-même.

- Quand à Pete c'est pareil, finit-elle la voie cassée.

Elle chercha à gagner de l'assurance en faisant accompagnant paroles à gestuelle de la mains, mais elle retomba vite le long de son corps.

- Tu te rend compte? C'est long quinze ans, vraiment long Angela, fit-elle désemparée.

- Je sais ma chérie, je sais...

- Aujourd'hui, comment se serait si... Si je n'avait pas...

- Brennan, tu n'en ai pas responsable.

- Mais j'étais remplaçable du lui, il avait confiance en moi. J'était sa mère j'aurais dû tenir le coup c'était mon bébé!, elle avait haussé le ton.

- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, reprit Angela calmement voulant la résonné.

- Si! J'aurais pu rester calme, j'aurais pu lui montrer que je l'aimais pour ne pas qu'il parte, elle se retourna vers son ami d'un coup sec, la regardant dans les yeux. J'aurais dû lui montrer que je ne l'abandonnerais pas!

Angela se leva.

- Je pouvais le protéger et je ne l'ai pas fais!

- Tempe..., fit-elle sérieuse, aillant perdu son sourire.

- Tu imagine!? Être la cause de la mort de son enfant!?, cria-t-elle presque.

- Faut-il vraiment que j'aille chercher Zack pour qu'il t'explique l'évolution d'un foetus ou tu es capable de te résonner toi-même?, fit-elle en pointant le menton vers la porte du bureau.

Brennan soupira de frustration.

- Écoute..., Angela s'approcha lentement, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Je sais que c'est dur mais... Regarde moi Tempe.

L'anthropologue judiciaire regardait obstinément le sol de son bureau, les lèvres pincées. Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, souhaitant silencieusement se protéger.

De quoi? De la vérité. Oui, la célèbre anthropologue judiciaire en partenariat avec le F.B.I et auteur de renommée mondiale, celle-là même qui ne voulait qu'un chose à tout prix, la vérité, en avait maintenant peur.

* * *

Booth ferma les yeux un instants, passant un mains dans ses cheveux ils leva les yeux au ciel.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide? Vouloir la faire parler à tout prix, passé à ça, à deux reprises même, de faire remonté le tout à la surface. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot pour croire que c'était un blagues de ces chères fouines. Il soupira de frustration, il se sentait en colère contre lui-même.

* * *

- Tempérance?

Si peu de personnes l'appelaient par son prénom... Seuls quelques rares, les autres se contentaient de '' Dr. Brennan' ou de '' Bones '' bien entendu...

Mais c'était si bon d'entendre son prénom sortant de la bouche de quelque un qui nous est chère, si réconfortant...

Elle osa lever la tête, plutôt penaude, triste, malheureuse.

- Tu dois arrêter de vivre dans le passé, car tu as un présent!, elle insista sur ces mots, avec ce regard, celui de meilleure amie. Celui qui accompagnait des mots longuement pesé, ou le pour et le contre avait tout pour ce déséquilibrer l'un l'autre.

Angela sourit tristement en penchant la tête sur le côté, ses yeux et les traits de son visage reflétant toutes l'inquiétude que générait sa meilleure amie pour elle.

_..._


	7. Le Début de la Fin

Personnellement, je dois dire que j'ai rédigé ce chapitre avec, à l'oreille les notes et les paroles de _Pain to Pain_, par le groupe _Feeder_.  
Souvent, et même en générale, une chanson appelle à un texte. Mais cette fois ci, ce fut le texte qui fit appelle à cette chanson, je n'eût même pas à chercher. Ni à penser de trouver, que cette mélodie me revint, seulement l'air, quelques paroles. Pas le titre, ni l'auteur, ni le refrain.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

24 décembre.

Quatorze heures trente.

- Il faudrait demander au Dr. Brennan si elle est d'accord pour participer à l'Échange de cadeaux….

- Je m'en occupe, s'exclama Booth ravi, de sa grave voix, en tournant les talons vers le bureau de Brennan.

- Non! _Je_ vais m'en occuper. Après tout, _je_suis sa meilleure amie, coupa nettement Angela en le dépassant rapidement.

- Oui Booth, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un de grand pour poser…

Hodggins jeta un regard furtif à Zack, lui signalant que le génie, c'était lui,

- L'étoile sur le sapin!

- Il n'y a _pas_de sapin Zack, coupa l'agent du F.B.I en tournant son regard vers lui.

En fait, c'était comme cela depuis le petit matin. On avait commencé par le réveiller aux aurores, pour ensuite le submerger de boulot, le suive constamment partout… Si bien qu'il en avait menacé Zack et Hodggins de leur foutre une balle entre les deux yeux s'ils n'arrêtaient pas leur petit jeu.

- Agent Booth, voyons, c'est tout de même Noel, intervenait Goodman de sa voie calme et posée, comme à chaque fois.

Et puis il n'arrivait pas à consulter Brennan, même pas deux minutes! Ou alors, la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé, c'était il y avait approximativement deux heures, en compagnie d'Angela l'artiste et du directeur. Mais il soupçonnait vaguement les deux autres fouines d'avoir épié leur brève discussion sur l'affaire.

Affaire qui n'avançait pas, ou plutôt peu. Jusqu'à ce que…

- Je viens de recevoir le dossier de Lionnel Little, s'exclama Booth en s'assoyant sur la balustrade aux côtés des autres. Il avait 24 ans et était un collectionneur de pièce. Le jour où il a disparu, sa collection a disparu aussi. La vente le ramène à Gil Atkins.

- Ce pourrait être la raison pour laquelle Atkins a tué Lionel. Celui-ci a dû essayer de vendre sa collection pour financer son voyage à Paris avec sa petite amie, continua ce grand conspirateur d'Hodggins.

- La dernière personne à avoir vu Lionnel en vie est Ivy Gillepsie, fit soudainement Zack, tournant la tête d'un écran d'ordinateur.

- Et les lettres d'amour de la victime sont toutes signées d'une feuille de géranium. Ivy en anglais, compléta Goodman de sa voie pensive, en tournant un regard triomphant vers l'équipe.

- Dans ce cas tout ce tient, fit Brennan assise à côté du directeur.

- Tu devrais la retrouver, fit la voie d'Angela, provenant d'un bas de la balustrade, alors que tous baissèrent les yeux sur elle. Tu peux lui donner la réponse que toi-même tu n'as jamais eue sur tes parents, insista-t-elle.

- Que voudrais-tu que je lui dise, '' Mme Gillespie, votre mari à été assassiné il y a 50 ans. Mais, hey, réjouisse-vous, c'est Noël! '', imita-t-elle sarcastiquement.

- Tu n'aurais pas aimé, toi, que quelqu'un te dise ce qui c'est passé? frappa l'artiste.

Après un moment de silence, Brennan dit en se relevant :

- Oui, j'aurais aimé.

- Oui, bonjour, je cherche Ivy Guillespie, travaille-t-elle encore chez vous…

- Je cherche Ivy Guillespie…

La soirée passa. Booth travaillait un origami dans la salle aux Os, Zack peaufinait encore son robot.

Finalement, au matin de Noel….

- Ivy Guillespie? Vous êtes sa petite-fille? J'aurais des informations pour votre grand-mère au sujet de Lionnel Little. Oui, c'est très important…

Sur le bureau, était disposé un peu pèle mêle les affaires de la victime des années 50. Les pièces, l'enveloppe de Vélin… C'est en parcourant pensivement ces objets que le docteur Brennan découvrit qu'une des pièces s'ajustait parfaitement de taille et d'épaisseur à l'enveloppe de Vélin. C'était un indice de plus à ce mystère. Intriguée, elle poussa ses recherches au sujet de cette pièce, jusqu'à découvrir…

- Ce penny est une pièce d'un cent en bronze datant de 1943, dont il n'existe aujourd'hui que 12 exemplaires, et qui vaut plus de 100 000 dollars. Atkins a assassiné Lionel sans se rendre compte que c'était la pièce avec le plus de valeur.

Elle leva les yeux vers Booth, à l'entrée de la porte, un dossier en main. Bien entendu, derrière lui, Goodman. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, le premier prenant en main la pièce de valeur. Le directeur la prit.

Booth leva les yeux vers sa partenaire, elle ne souriait pas, mais son visage n'affichait pas de tristesse. Peut-être était-elle pensive?


	8. Le Milieu de la Fin

Personnellement encore une fois car rien ne vous y oblige, c'est de _Colline_ par _Howie Days _que je trouvai l'inspiration du chapitre ci-dessous.  
Non pas dans les paroles, vous aurez beau chercher, mais peut-être n'y aura-t-il pas grand rapport entre cette chanson et mon chapitre, mais l'air, l'ambiance, le sentiment de cette mélodie, de ses arrangements musicaux, de cette voix, de ces intonations. Tant de chose qui font d'une chanson est une chanson. Et, quand on y pense, ce n'est pas si différent dans un texte.

* * *

Il était désormais dix-huit heures. Les décorations façonnées avec tant d'imagination et de débrouillardise étaient accrochées un peu partout. L'atmosphère était paisible, amicale dans l'établissement prestigieux que représentait l'Institut Jefferson. L'équipe de Fouines, en plus de l'agent du F.B.I étaient réunis pour s'échanger les cadeaux. Zack avait décidé d'offrir son robot à Booth, comme cela, son fils aurait un cadeau unique. Hodggins, dans un éclat de rire, confia à Angela qu'elle trouverait le tableau qu'il lui avait offert plus beau en se sachant pas ce qu'il représentait. Goodman découvrait les talents en origami d'un agent du F.B.I, doublé d'un dur à cuir.

Ce fut par contre avec joie que fut prise la nouvelle de la fin de la quarantaine. Tous se dépêchèrent de sortir, sauf Brennan…

- Vous attendez Bones? s'enquit Booth auprès d'Angela qui était debout à la sortit de l'Institut, dehors.

De gros flocons de neiges tombaient mollement sur le paysage. La lune était dégagée en partie, mais les lampadaires éclairaient en très bonne majorité le sol gelé, les environs, le paysage…

- Non, c'est vous que j'attendais, confia Angela.

- Moi, fit-il en échappant un rire. Et bien.

- Oui.

Un vent léger venait lécher les toits, secouant légèrement les arbres et leur branches, faisant parfois s'envoler des ribambelles de poudreuse blanche.

- Si vous avez eu l'impression qu'on vous tenait à l'écart de Brennan, alors vous aviez raison.

- Mais pourquoi? fit-il perplexe en fronçant ses bruns sourcils.

- Je sais comment vous êtes, vous lui auriez posé des questions. Ce n'aurait pas été pour la blessé, au contraire même, pour l'aider. Mais… Vous comprenez.

- J'ai entendu votre discussion. Dans le bureau.

- On ne vous à jamais dit que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes? commença l'artiste, taquine.

- Je sais ce que vous aller penser Angela, mais je comprends Bones.

- Alors vous n'irez pas l'embêter se soir?

- En ce moment, elle doit être avez Ivy et sa petite-fille, dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela?

- Mon instinct.

Il lui sourit, avant de s'excuser et partir. Laissant la jeune femme devant l'Institut. Mais elle n'y resta pas longtemps, elle non-plus.

Ce fut moins d'une heure après que Tempérance rejoint Seeley au restaurant chinois qui leur était devenu habituel. C'est assis devant un lait de poule qu'ils eurent enfin loisir de converser.

- J'ai parlé à Ivy. Ainsi qu'à sa petite-fille, confessa-t-elle.

- Je sais. Ce que vous avez fait pour Lionnel, c'est un magnifique cadeau de Noel.

Il appuya ses paroles d'un regard, tout en prenant une gorger dans sa tasse.

Ils se laissèrent sur les images du jeune Parker, dans les bras de son père, envoyant la main au docteur Brennan qui, elle, lui répondait par le même signe, léger, et un sourire.

Fatigué ce sourire, mais sincère.

De retour à l'Institut, elle fit ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Ce qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis longtemps.


	9. La Fin

_2 ans plus tard_

Ce matin là, à moins que cela n'ait été une après-midi, car tout est resté flou dans ma mémoire, Hodggins et Angela ont tout simplement prit la fuite de leur propre mariage, nous laissant, toit et moi, devant l'autel. Pourquoi ai-je ce sentiment de déjà vu? Est-il amer ou doux? Je ne saurais le dire. Mais ces dernier temps ont été éprouvant, très éprouvant même. Physiquement ou psychologiquement? Les deux je crois. Cette blessure prônant sur sa tempe en est la preuve. Quand à mes blessures à moi… Tu les vois, toi, mais toi seulement, car elles sont à l'intérieur. Et seul toi est capable de voir à l'intérieur de moi. Car en deux ans, nous avons évolué. Les choses en changer. Peut-être en bien, peut-être en mal. Malheureusement pour moi, seul le temps nous le diras. Pourquoi malheureusement? Car mon esprit scientifique et rationnel va bien trop vite pour celui des autres, bien trop vite pour le temps… Et puisqu'il y a une différence entre dire la vérité et ce vanter, comme tu le dis, alors je dis la vérité. Car même toi tu me le dis.

En ce moment, je ne sais pas si je dois continuer à me sentir mal et à sentir se serrement, autant à la poitrine qu'à la gorge. Je ne sais pas si je dois plutôt partir en courant, faire comme Jack et Angela, prendre la fuite de cet endroit. Un endroit maudit si tu veux mon avis. Mais même si tu le voudrais, je ne te le donnerais pas, ou en tout cas pas sous cette forme. Car pour toi, cet endroit, il est sacré. Il symbolise ta foi. Ta justice. Et si je ne peux la respecter, je peux au moins te respecter toi.

Mais on dirait que tu as sentie le dilemme en moi, cette bataille qui me tiraille. Sur le moment, je ne savais pas comment tu avais fait, ni comment tu avais su. Peut-être l'ai-je appris par la suite. Mais à force de trop ne pas savoir, je me suis mis en colère, mais pas en ce jour là. Plus tard.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute Bones. Il le sait.

Je ne suis pas trop certaine de qui mon partenaire pouvaient bien parler avec ce ''Il'' mais une chose est sur, lorsque nous tournâmes tout deux notre regard dans la même direction, je voyais plus loin ce le mur de cette église, je voyais beaucoup, beaucoup plus loin.


	10. Cette prologue qui n'en est pas une

_Il me semble que c'est il y a un an que cette folle idée me vint en tête, par une soirée plutôt tranquille. Peut-être, en fait, était-ce hier que j'ai écrit le premier chapitre?_

_Non, je ne crois pas. Mais le fait est que j'ai étiré le temps. Je dois dire que, pour ma part, je ne m'en veux pas. Par déduction, simple et honnête, ces trois derniers chapitres avaient besoin de mûrir, d'être mijotés plus longtemps que les cinq autres. _

_Si vous avez aimé, faites-le moi savoir, car j'ai encore bien d'autres idées, dites un peu folles, qui n'attendent que le jour ou on les lira._

_Mais en attendant, elle repose bien sagement dans leur nid, dans leur bulle. _

_Merci encore une fois._

_De tout mon cœur,_

_Andie_


End file.
